Warm In Your Arms
by Efils God
Summary: A sweet little Yamakeru for the holidays. Yamato and Takeru come to terms with their feelings. WARNINGS: shounen-ai, incest.


Notes: A holiday sort of yamakeru fic. You have been warned.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't need to say it.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A flame burned in the fire place of the rented cottage where the Ishida family  
was spending their Christmas. Divorce had split them years ago, but they felt  
it was best if they let their kids see each other during the holidays. For the  
moment, Takeru and Yamato were alone. Their parents had gone out to  
purchase what would be their Christmas dinner, and the two boys were  
happy to spend some time together without the presence of their parents.  
  
Yamato was laid out on a couch that faced the fire, and Takeru was  
sitting in an antique leather chair that was clearly made for someone far  
larger than the nine-year-old boy. Still, he was plenty comfortable in it.  
Takeru's mind was unsettled by various thoughts that he was having, but he  
tried to just let them melt away as the fire warmed his body. He knew that  
feeling that way about his brother simply wasn't right. It couldn't be. He  
wasn't supposed to like other boys, and you're 'specially never supposed to  
feel those sorts of things things towards your family. Takeru let out a sigh,  
knowing that despite what the world told him, he couldn't make his feelings  
go away.  
  
Pretending to be asleep on the couch, Yamato was dealing with his  
own mixed feelings. His experience that past summer had meant so much,  
and he had experienced so many things he wasn't used to. The bond he made  
with Taichi was more than friendship, and they both knew it, but what could  
they do? They didn't exactly expect their parents to be wild over the idea of  
two twelve-year-old boys dating, and they didn't really expect their friends to  
understand either. But his feelings for Taichi weren't the only thing that the  
trip to the digital world had revealed to Yamato. He had also come to  
understand that his feelings toward his younger brother were very similar to  
his ones for Taichi. He knew it was awful. He knew what it meant. But he  
didn't understand why he could feel something that everyone said he  
shouldn't, or why he couldn't get rid of the feeling. Yamato was quite simply  
confused. He curled up closer within himself, hoping Takeru believed that he  
was sleeping.  
  
"'nii-chan?" Takeru spoke softly. Yamato turned over on the couch,  
facing towards the fire and his little brother.  
"What is it, Takeru?"  
"Do you think it can be wrong to...love someone?"  
"What do you mean, Otouto-chan?"  
"Well, y'know, love is s'pposed ta be a good feeling, but you're not  
s'pposed to love everyone the same way."  
"I'm not understanding you at all, Takeru."  
"Like family. You're not s'pposed to love your family the same way  
you love other people. But as long as you love them, why does it matter?"  
"I suppose it doesn't really matter," Yamato said, wondering just  
where his little brother was going with this.  
"Onii-chan?"  
"Yeah, Takeru?"  
"I love you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean like mom an' dad love each other- well, like moms an' dads  
are s'pposed ta love each other."  
"I love you too, Takeru."  
"Really?" A smile brightened Takeru's face as he realized that his  
brother felt exactly how Takeru wanted him to feel.  
"Yeah. This summer in the digital world made me realize just how  
much I care about you. I feel different about you than I'm supposed to, but  
it's ok. As long as we have each other."  
"Gee, 'nii-chan, I'm feelin' kinda cold," Takeru said, his teeth  
chattering a bit.  
"Come here," Yamato told the boy. Takeru came over to the couch and  
Yamato pulled him down onto it so that he was laying facing his brother.  
Yamato then reached up and pulled a blanket that was hanging over the  
couch down onto the two of them. Takeru nuzzled up against his brother, and  
Yamato reached his arms around him in response. Takeru put his lips to  
Yamato's, and the two boys shared a soft kiss before Takeru drifted off to  
sleep in his arms. Yamato followed soon after.  
  
(END)  
  
All commentary welcomed and encouraged. 


End file.
